


The Resolution

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: Start on the Right Path [7]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Drunkenness, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick, Unresolved Sexual Tension, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: This is it. This is the end. It is all down to Hater and Wander now.





	The Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I am here, almost a year after my last update, and finally ready to end this series. Honestly, since I lost contact with my wonderful writing inspiration buddy, Spacecrunched, I thought I was never going to finish this story. But I was blessed with an Annoying Anon on Tumblr who has been cheering me on for the past month or so! Thank you, anon, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!
> 
> This is it, folks, the beginning of the end.

“You really think this is a good idea?” 

“Well, it can’t be worse than your last idea.”

Wander thought this over for a moment before breaking into a smile. “That’s true! At this rate, the worse that could happen is that the Skullship will be destroyed and, admittedly, that happens every other week now.” 

“Right. The Skullship being destroyed is a lot less destructive than a full out battle between every single villain in this galaxy over a fake ring of power.” Sylvia nodded. “Besides, I think you helping out Hater might just be exactly what that bonehead needs.”

“Do you think he’ll accept my help?” Wander was bouncing in her saddle with excitement at the idea of being able to help out Hater.

“He’d be an idiot not to, so he might not because he is an idiot.” Sylvia smirked as she continued to walk towards the Skullship. The bay door was open and she landed on the tongue. She had phoned ahead to let Peepers know to expect them. He had been texting her the past few weeks about Hater’s latest attempts to try and woo Dominator. If Hater continued at the rate he was going, the Watchdogs were going to become extinct in a month.

“Thank Grop you’re here,” Peepers sighed. “I never thought I’d say that, but he’s taken over the meeting room and is trying to brainstorm another ‘brilliant’ idea to attract Dominator’s attention.” He turned to face Wander as he dismounted from Sylvia. “You’ve got to help him.”

Wander bit his bottom lip to try and hold in his loud squeal of joy but it was still leaking out of him, creating a high pitched cry in the echoing bay. Peepers narrowed his eye at Sylvia. “He’s been here for ten seconds and I already regret this decision.”

“Don’t worry, C Peeps, I’ll help out Hater even if it kills me!” Wander boldly declared.

“Well, then I suppose that’ll be a win-win for me,” Peepers muttered and yelped when Sylvia smacked him with her tail, knocking his helmet off his head. He glared at her as he repositioned his helmet. 

Sighing, Peepers motioned behind him. “He’s in meeting room number four. Meeting room numbers one through three still have his plans plastered all over the walls.” Peepers shuddered. “He’s been drawing for days now. Follow me, I’ll take you there.”

As Peepers led the pair, they passed several Watchdogs. Wander grinned and greeted each one by name, sometimes stopping to give a quick hug. “It’s been too long, Fred! How are things with that girl back on Schloop? That’s great to hear, I knew you two were perfect for one another!”

When word got out that Wander was back on the Skullship, there were suddenly a lot more Watchdogs in the meeting room hallway than just the usual guard rotation. Each Watchdog seemed eager and excited to see Wander again, even if they didn’t get a hug. “It’s nice to see you again, David, but I really can’t stop to talk right now. Hater needs my help.” Peepers was only too eager to make a speedy move into the fourth meeting room.

“Finally! Peepers, I’ve been going over this latest plan to myself for hours now. Personally, I think it’s genius and foolproof. But I’d like some other good adjectives to describe it. What are your suggestions?” Hater hadn’t turned around yet and was staring intently at a picture taped up onto the projection screen. The posted showed a poorly drawn stick figure of Dominator with a speech bubble proclaiming “Ur 2 cool, Hater, marry me!” as a stick figure of Hater with muscles drawn on the arms drove past in a large car/plane/submarine kind of vehicle. 

“I think I’d call it very colorful,” Wander suggested, standing next to Hater and staring at the poster with a criticizing gaze. “The colors you chose are spot on!”

“Wander!” Hater jumped back in surprise. “What are you doing here?” He looked from Wander to Sylvia. She looked bored and uninterested which told Hater that there wasn’t any immediate danger, unless he tried to create some.

“I’m here to help prepare you for your future date with Dominator!” Wander explained with a wide grin as he hopped slightly in place. 

“What? I don’t need help getting Dominator to date me, especially not help from you!” He reached out and tore down his poster, crinkling it into a ball and tossing it behind him to hide the evidence from Wander. 

Hater frowned and glanced at Peepers. “This is weird, right? Like, even weird for Wander? I mean, who comes to help set up their ex with someone else?”

“Wander would,” Peepers explained, hoping that there would be no blame on him for not only allowing but leading the nomad to Hater.

“Come on, Hatey, it makes perfect sense! Who better to help you date someone than someone who already dated you? I know just what to help you out with before you try asking Dominator out!” Wander insisted.

“It makes no sense and, wait, are you saying I was bad at dating?” Hater accused.

“No, no, of course not! I’m just saying, well, your usual approach has lacked a certain gentlemanly tact. I can reassess your presentation and redirect your conversations with her.” Wander beamed.

Hater frowned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“He’s going to start singing, isn’t he?” Peepers asked, not liking the amount of rhythm to Wander’s words.

“Yep,” Sylvia agreed just as Wander pulled out his banjo. “Alright, buddy, good luck and have fun. If you need any help, Peepers and I will be close by!” Sylvia decided, grabbing Peepers with her tail and pulling him along behind her as she made a hasty retreat out of the room. Hater didn’t even try to call them back, already distracted by Wander jumping around him and singing about how to ask someone questions.

“Got anything to drink around here?” Sylvia asked when the door closed behind them. There was a surprisingly lack of Watchdogs around in the hallway now.

“Food court, or my office?” Peepers suggestion.

“The food court doesn’t have the kind of drink I need,” Sylvia responded. Peepers nodded and began to lead her to his office, otherwise known as his bedroom. He simply didn’t want it to seem like he was inviting the Zbornak to his room even if that was exactly what he was doing.

When they arrived in his room, he went to his bedside drawer and pressed the hidden button to open the alcohol compartment. He poured her a full glass and one for himself. He didn’t have ice and he knew she wouldn’t have wanted it anyways.

There first few sips were in silence. Then Sylvia jumped onto his bed, if only to stop looking at the giant Hater portrait above it. “Do you think Hater really likes Dominator?” She asked, breaking the silence.

Peepers sighed. “His reaction was genuine. That’s, actually, the more normal reaction when he sees a really pretty girl.”

“So he didn’t think Wanda was a pretty girl?” Sylvia smirked with a chuckle.

“Wander in a wig and a dress is a six on Hater’s scale. Dominator is probably a full ten out of ten.” Peepers debated about pulling up a chair to his bed and then started to toe off his boots.

“This is the real deal then, huh? Hater actually loves Dominator.” Sylvia tried not to let any disappointment into her tone. She didn’t want Peepers to know how devastated that would make Wander.

“I didn’t say that,” Peepers remarked as he climbed up onto his bed on Sylvia’s other side. Sylvia stared at him pointedly, demanding he continue. “Well, Hater’s reaction to Dominator I’ve seen before. Practically any time a very pretty girl walks by Hater he becomes tongue-tied and so nervous he falls over himself trying to impress her. But none of those reactions ever led to a relationship before. How could it when he can’t even be himself around such girls? No, what Hater feels for Dominator is just another fleeting crush. He doesn’t love her; he just loves the idea of what she could be with him.”

“What could she be with him?” Sylvia asked for clarification.

“Lord Hater has always had the backwards idea of needing a woman by his side to be happy with himself. He wants someone that will love him unconditionally even with all his faults and moods. He wants someone that supports his dreams and even encourages his ideas, when he has them. He wants someone that won’t smother him but can still be doting. He’s always had the idea of someone hanging onto his arm, worshipping every little thing he did, as he ruled the galaxy.” Peepers tipped his glass back, draining it.

Sylvia snorted. “So that’s why he’s keeping you around until he finds someone,” she teased even as she leaned over and grabbed the bottle to refill his glass.

Peepers glared at her. “I might be supportive, encouraging, and, admittedly, there was some hero worship when I started this job, but I am well aware of his faults and point them out regularly. Well, I do now because I’m no longer too terrified to do so. Besides, he thinks I’m the smothering type and not affectionate enough for his tastes now that he knows how devoted Wander can be.”

“Oh Glorp.” Sylvia smacked a hand to her head. “Your description of Hater’s ideal woman is Wander. He’s literally everything Hater always wanted and more.” She finished her glass as well.

“Now you know why I’m drinking,” Peepers commented as he watched her refill her own glass.

“Wait, are you saying that even though Hater has a crush on Dominator, he’s still in love with Wander?” Sylvia wondered if there would be more going on in that meeting room than what she originally suspected.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Peepers frowned. “But does Wander still love Hater?”

“He’s hopelessly in love with Hater still. He’s so in love with him, in fact, that he’s trying to hook Hater up with his ‘dream girl’ even though Dominator is anything but that.” Sylvia nodded.

“Our idiots are perfect for each other.” Peepers held up his glass in Sylvia’s direction.

“Yup.” They clanked glasses and drank.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I don’t think she’s interested in any of that stuff, Hater.” Wander stared at the assorted gifts spread out on the table. There were hair ribbons in an assortment of pastel colors, a fluffy unicorn stuffed animal, a figurine castle, a bedazzled oven mitt, and a chocolate full-scale model of Lord Hater. 

Hater crossed his arms. “How do you know what she’s interested in? Did you ‘ask her a question’?” Hater asked in a mocking, sing-song tone. He still had Wander’s song stuck in his head but luckily Wander had stopped singing. Something about Hater not being at that level yet and needing to start even smaller. 

“I’ve asked several, actually.” Wander confirmed. “She didn’t answer any of them though so then I had to sneak onto her ship--”

“You and Sylvia went onto her ship without me?” Hater shouted, his eyes widening with fury. The last time they had gone onto that ship, Wander had ended up pinned to the wall and almost crushed by lava.

“No, of course not, Sylvia knows how dangerous that would be. I went by myself!” Wander grinned. Hater pulled his hood over his face and screamed. He thought it was better than reaching out and strangling Wander for being so reckless and self-sacrificing. 

When Hater pulled his hood back up, he glowered down at Wander. “Dominator is a girl; she’ll love all of these gifts. This is what girls like!”

“Hater, that’s not true. Sylvia wouldn’t like any of this, except for the chocolate. Even though I wasn’t able to get any answers from Dominator, I did figure some things out by being back on her ship.” Wander began to explain, “I noticed that Dominator didn’t seem to have many hair accessories, just hair spray. She doesn’t have any stuffed animals or dolls or any toys like that. Her kitchen is pretty bare except for a lot of frozen meals so I don’t think she cooks.” Wander glanced at the chocolate Hater that was beginning to melt. “She might like the chocolate if we could get it to her before it’s ruined.”

Hater pushed all the gifts off the table. “Fine, my gift ideas are terrible!” He folded his arms defensively in front of him. “I should have known. I never was able to get you good gifts either,” Hater mumbled, looking away from Wander. 

“That’s not true! You gave me lots of gifts that I loved,” Wander argued. “Like, um, oh!” Wander reached up into his hat and pulled out the small skull ring. “This little toy ring!”

Frowning, Hater grabbed Wander’s hand to get a closer look at the ring. “I didn’t give you this.” 

“Yes, you did. You were a little loopy because you had just come from the dentist and had a close encounter with an electric squid, but it was still a perfect gift.” Wander declared.

Hater dropped Wander’s hand. “One gift,” he scowled.

“I’m not a very materialistic nomad, Hatey. Besides, it’s not about gifts when you date, it’s about showing how much you care about someone. Giving them gifts isn’t the only way to show you care.” Wander waved is his in the air to dismiss that idea. “It could be something like picking up their favorite food for dinner, calling them just to see how their day is going, or simply holding their hand!”

“Or traveling ten planets away just to give them a hug. Or playing their favorite video game even if you don’t like how violent it is. Or leaving them little notes around their room with hearts drawn on them.” Hater recalled.

“Exactly!” Wander beamed only for his expression to dim when he noticed that Hater’s eyes were starting to look a little wet. “But maybe we’re thinking about our approach in the wrong way, Hatey. We keep trying to focus on something that Dominator would like from you. Why don’t you tell me why you like her? That might help us figure out how to get you two together.”

“What’s not to like? She’s pretty, she’s cool, she’s got awesome powers, and she’s _evil_. She’s perfect for me.” Hater stressed the word evil, since Wander was the complete opposite. It could have been argued that Wander was the complete opposite of everything Hater had described about Dominator.

“That’s wonderful, Hatey! I’m so glad you like so much about her. Now we just have to figure out a way to get her to realize how amazing you are so you two can start dating. Then you can get married and you’ll live happily ever after!” Wander smiled.

Hater stared at Wander. “You really want to try and get me together with Dominator. It doesn’t bother you that we used to date?”

“Well, it’s like you said, Hater, we _used to_ date. Why should I be bothered by you dating someone else now? Besides, it makes sense that you would want to date her. You always were more interested in dating girls. I mean, the only reason we started to date was because you liked me when I’m a girl.” Wander smiled even as he looked down at his shoes.

“That’s not why we started to date,” Hater argued, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at Wander.

Wander’s smile dropped in surprise as he stared at Hater. “Really? Then why did you ask me out on a date after that first time?”

“Um, because I liked kissing you,” Hater muttered, breaking eye contact and shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes.

Wander’s pained smile returned to his face. “Right.” They fell into a moment of silence and Hater resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall. “So, do you think she’ll make you happy if you two start dating?”

“Is that why you’re doing this? Because you just want me to be happy,” Hater sneered. 

“Of course! I want to see you happy again, Hater.” Wander’s smile was more genuine now.

“You know, I was happy when we were dating,” Hater mentioned.

“So you do think you’ll be happy again when you date Dominator?” Wander asked, missing Hater’s point. 

Hater sighed. He began to wonder if Wander even still liked him like that. He couldn’t possibly still be interested in him as a boyfriend. Otherwise, why would he be trying to push Hater onto someone else? Wander also kept avoiding every past mention of their dating and moving onto a different subject as quickly as possible. 

Now Hater was starting to understand why Wander was being so helpful and trying to get him and Dominator to date. This was Wander’s way of nicely telling Hater that he needed to move on because they were never ever getting back together. Wander was done with him; Hater had his chance with him, he ruined it, and he was not going to get a second chance.

“Yeah,” Hater replied dejected. “We could be happy.” 

Wander frowned, confused by Hater’s answer. “You don’t sound too confident, Hatey.”

“I’m just tired.” Hater’s shoulder slumped and he looked at his feet so that his hood would hide most of his face and expression.

“Oh,” Wander glanced at the clock on the meeting room’s wall. “Well, I suppose it is dinner time. Want to grab some food as we brainstorm some more ideas?”

“I’m going to just have something delivered to my room and go to bed.” Hater was already heading for the door. “I’m done trying to think about how to get Dominator to like me for today. We’ll continue whenever.”

Wander nodded even if Hater wasn’t looking at him. “Alright, Hater. I’ll go get Sylvia and we’ll find some planet close by to camp out on.”

Hater scoffed. “You know I have enough room for you and the Zbornak to stay here. Besides, that way we can get an early start or whatever. Just go pick out a room. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Hater! Sleep tight! And don’t let Captain Tim bite!” Wander called as Hater closed the door without another word.

Wander glanced around the room at the multiple drawings of a Hater and Dominator being together. There were multiple hearts drawn on a good amount of the plans. Wander tidied the meeting room up a bit. Hanging up some of the fallen pictures and stacking a few others neatly on the table. When he was satisfied with how the room looked, he started his search for Sylvia.

He started with the food court and when he didn’t see her, he grabbed a quick bite to help fuel his searches. Wander checked the gaming room, the Watchdog’s break room, and roamed multiple halls until he finally came to Peeper’s bedroom.

Opening the door, Wander snapped his mouth shut on his planned greeting to the commander. He had found his best friend. He had also found the Watchdog leader. 

Peepers and Sylvia were both on the bed in the room, cuddling together. Sylvia was curled up on her side, which was unusual for her and might have explained the soft snoring coming from her. Peepers was tucked between her arms and his leg was thrown over her tail. He was holding onto a glass that Wander carefully took away and sat on his bedside table. He pulled up a blanket over the two of them, kissed them on the top of their heads, and quietly left the room again.

He knew where the spare rooms were and quickly made his way towards one. It seemed like everyone was calling it an early night. That was probably for the best if he was going to have a busy day with prepping Hater on dating skills. Taking off his hat, Wander sat it on the pillow beside him and proceeded in taking off his shoes. He kept his socks on as he crawled under the covers.

It always felt odd to use a bed. It was a luxury he wasn’t used to anymore. The last few times he had been in a bed he had been sharing it which had made it a little easier for him to settle down. Now he felt how empty the bed was. He felt how alone he was in this private little room. It was unsettling and not helping him to fall asleep.

Standing up, Wander began to do some light stretching. Maybe he just wasn’t comfortable in the bed because he was so unused to sleeping on a soft surface. He was sure that after limbering up a little, his body would be ready to calm and rest for the night. He almost considered doing some breathing exercises and meditation, but those were meant to energize him and start his day, not make him fall asleep. After he finished a few yoga poses, he climbed onto his back again and closed his eyes. 

He flipped onto his side when he still didn’t feel sleepy. Then his other side. Then onto his front and buried his face in the pillow. Finally, he flipped onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed. This was nothing like his last experience in a bed. That time, he had napped after finishing a nice intimate moment with Hater. This was nothing like those circumstances, but it was in the same ship and Wander’s mind kept recalling those events now that he had remembered it.

Wiggling under the covers, Wander could feel his body start to react to his thoughts. He absentmindedly began to run his fingers through his chest. It never felt as nice to pet himself compared to when Hater’s thick, bony fingers would. He missed the way those hands could cover his entire body with relative ease. He thought fondly of the way Hater would press him down and hold him still with his looming size and strength. 

But he could make do with his own tiny hands. He knew where to touch himself to get his toes to curl, he knew where to scratch to send shivers through him, and he knew just how to lightly brush his fingers over his lower parts to get his gutty-works all in a knot of anticipation. It was nice to be given the chance to take the time and enjoy himself privately. A little tender loving care from himself to himself was always important and something that he would often neglect if the chance didn’t present itself.

Sure, he wasn’t able to give himself kisses or to hold himself in his own arms, but his nether regions didn’t mind too much. Already his tentadicks were squirming out for the chance to play. He ignored them for the moment and continued to just enjoy the way his hands felt against his own body. One tentacle impatiently wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand down lower. Wander chuckled and ran a finger around and around the squirming bases before dipping inside his warm cunny. It felt nice, even if it was nowhere near the stretching sensation he was used to feeling.

Wander glanced at the hat on the spare pillow. The corners of the hat pulled up slightly and Wander smiled back as he reached over and into the hat. He pulled out a large, green dildo and his grin grew.

“Thanks, Hatey! I mean, hat-e! Thanks, hat, buddy. Heh, sorry about that, jus’, you know, when you’ve got someone on the brain and all.” Wander murmured and then made himself shut up by shoving the dildo into his own mouth. He was sure that if he reached into the hat again he could probably pull out lube, but he didn’t mind slicking the toy up himself in numerous ways. Besides, it helped to keep himself quiet. He knew he was naturally loud.

As he sucked and licked at the toy, his eyes closed and his imagination began to kick in. It didn’t taste anywhere near similar to Hater, but it felt just as heavy on his tongue and was just as thick as well. “Mmm,” he hummed around the toy as he pushed it slightly deeper into his mouth. Maybe if he focused really hard, he could picture Hater—Wander pulled the toy out of his mouth.

“No, no, that’s not right. We’re not dating anymore. He’s in love with Dominator. I can’t think of Hater that way.” Wander reminded himself out loud. “He’s just a good buddy now,” Wander forced a grin, “and that’s great! Right, I can’t think about him. This isn’t about Hater anyways, this is just about me enjoying myself by myself and for myself, right fellas?” He asked his tentadicks as two of them had wrapped themselves around his free hand and had refused to let go until they received attention.

“Right,” he wiggled his fingers on the hand they were holding hostage and they both uncurled themselves. Wander used his newly freed hand to wrap around the wiggling appendages and begin a slow stroke. 

He brought the dildo down and rubbed it around his cunny. It would be easier, without lube, for the toy to fit there. He eased it into himself but then stopped with just the head inside to catch his breath. It had been awhile and he was a bit tenser than he normally would be in this situation.

He felt his remaining tentacle tap his shaking hand. “Oh, thank you, Center!” He released the toy as his middle and longest tentadicks wrapped around it instead. He used his free hand to tug at the sheets as the toy was slowly pressed deeper into him. It finally stopped and he could feel where his tentacle was wrapped around the base of the toy pressing against him. “Sl-slowly to start, please.” It had been a while. He hadn’t touched himself since, well, he didn’t need to when he was dating Hater.

With both hands free, he was able to use one for each of his needier tentacles. He began a slow pace to match the movement of the dildo sliding in and out of him. “Mm,” he bit his bottom lip as his toes curled at the beginning of pleasure building in his gutty works. 

“Little faster now, if you don’t mind,” he instructed. His tentadicks paused the dildo fully inside him before tugging it out and pushing it back in just as quickly. “Oh yes!” Wander shouted, his hands squeezing slightly on his other two tentacles. The dildo stopped suddenly and all his tentadicks stilled. He had been very loud. He couldn’t help that he was just naturally loud.

“Whoops,” he whispered and licked his lips. “Okay, fellas, let’s try this to keep me a little quieter, but I only have one mouth so you’re gonna have to take turns. Center, you can go first since you’ve been so kind and helpful tonight.” His center tentadicks uncurled from around the dildo. Lefty took over, slithering out of his hand to grip the dildo and push it back in with a twist.

Wander opened his mouth and took his flexible cock inside. His tongue lavished over the sensitive side as he moved his lips to try and pull more in. His tentadicks was squishy but had a dense center. It wiggled against his tongue and Wander could already feel the syrupy signs of his own pleasure. 

His other tentadicks showed their appreciation by continuing to use the dildo inside him and run through his fingers, spreading more of that sticky substance over his hands. Wander’s eyes had already slid shut as he worked the tentadicks in his mouth and he fell into the gentle rhythm of sucking himself to the deep thrusts being worked in him.

The tentadicks was doing a great job keeping his noises at bay. No more needy moans or loud cries echoed around the room. He put his tongue to work, just the way he liked it, as he slithered into his own throat. It didn’t take long before Wander could feel that he was close. He knew his own body too well and knew how to work himself over in the perfect way.

Fluttering his eyes open, Wander wiggled his head deeper into the pillow. He dug his toes into the sheets and gave himself a hard squeeze. All at once his mouth was filled, his hand covered, and heat splattered over his thighs. His three tentadicks slithered away from the stimulants and receded back inside of him. 

Panting, Wander pulled out the dildo with a happy sigh. He felt used and ready to sleep. 

“That was just what I needed,” Wander smiled and groped for his hat. “But I should probably clean up.” He pulled his hand out of the hat, expecting some sort of cleaning material or a wipe. It took his blissed out mind a moment to realize what he was looking at.

In his hand was a little plastic skull ring. Wander stared at the ring, his smile slowly fading. “The only ring I accepted,” he murmured to himself. Wander continued to stare at the skull ring well into the later hours of the night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning, Hater woke up to a heavenly aroma. He rubbed at his eyes and then zapped himself to see if he was still asleep. “Nothing has smelled that good from the kitchen since Wander was, oh right.” Hater sighed, his sleep-idled mind finally reminding him that Wander was back on the Skullship. He simply wasn’t back on the Skullship for the reason Hater wanted. He almost considered rolling back over and getting another few hours of sleep. Then he thought better of it. He didn’t feel like dealing with a Watchdog revolution all because they were kept waiting from eating Wander’s pancakes.

He decided he would eat Wander’s delicious breakfast, but he wasn’t going to be happy about it. He wore his robes and slippers to the dining room and slumped in his seat. He wasn’t the only unhappy one this morning.

“What the flarp happened to you two?” Hater asked, staring at the slumped over Zbornak and his commander.

“Please stop yelling, sir.” Peepers begged.

“Um, I’m pretty sure I was using my indoor voice, Peepers.” Hater scowled when Sylvia moaned and clutched at her head. 

“Morning, Hatey!” Wander whispered, suddenly appearing next to Hater with a plate stacked high with banana chocolate chip pancakes. They were Hater’s favorite kind. “Here you go, Mr. Peepers. And this one is for you, Sylvia.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Sylvia clutched the mug as if she was dying and downed it all in one go. She sighed and set the mug down. “I feel better already.” She stood up and cracked her back. “Still, I’m going to go get a few more hours of sleep, just to be on the safe side. Come on, short stack.” She wrapped her tail around Peepers and dragged him behind her. The commander for once didn’t complain about the manhandling as he moaned and clutched at his mug for dear life. 

“Hopefully they’ll feel better by lunchtime. Anyways, Hater, I had the perfect idea this morning. Why don’t you try to woo Dominator with a musical number?” Wander asked as he hefted himself onto the table’s edge to watch Hater eat his breakfast.

Hater had about four pancakes shoved into his mouth already. “Whamf?” He asked.

“You know, singing and dancing! Dominator likes music!” Wander clarified. 

Hater swallowed his mouthful. “How do you know that about her?”

“Well I asked, silly.” Wander grinned and began to hum under his breath about asking questions.

Hater groaned and ran a hand over his skull. “Aright, well, I could certainly impress her with my singing skills and at how hard I rock the guitar. But uh,” Hater glared down at the ground and grumbled something as he stabbed another pancake.

“What was that, Hatey?” Wander asked, leaning closer.

“I can’t dance!” Hater shouted throwing his arms up in the air and coincidentally one pancake up to the ceiling. He then pouted and crossed his arms defensively as he glared up at the lost pancake. “I have, like, two left feet.”

“Ooh, really?” Wander ducked under Hater’s robes to look at his feet.

“It’s an expression, you wierdo! Now get out of there,” Hater pressed down on the front of his cloak as Wander wiggled back out. 

“Well, I can certainly teach you how to dance! Finish up your breakfast, Hatey, you’ll need the energy if we’re going to get to some two-steps today.” Wander grinned excitedly.

Hater groaned but quickly ate his pancakes and followed the eager star nomad. He wasn’t even sure where Wander was leading him. They stopped in a room that Hater thought had been another meeting room but there was a piano in it and a Watchdog already sitting down at the bench. 

“I didn’t even know I had a piano on this ship.” Hater mumbled.

“Alright, Hatey, are you ready for your first lesson?” Wander asked as he grabbed Hater’s hands and placed one on his hip and held onto the other. “We’ll start off with something slow.” Wander decided.

“Now, a slow dance is different from most dances.” Wander began to instruct. “This kind of dancing could even allow for a flirty or romantic moment with your partner if you play your cards right.” Wander wiggled his eyebrows and Hater felt his face glow. He tried to tap down on his feelings and glared at Wander. “But to be able to master these simple moves you need to trust your partner, have a little confidence, and just glide gracefully to the music. Maestro, if you would please,” Wander nodded to the Watchdog at the piano. 

“This is a good starting position for our hands and we have a good distance between our bodies. If you can sense that the moment is right, you can always pull Dominator in a little closer. But make sure your hands don’t, heh, wander,” Wander giggled, “if she doesn’t seem interested. You’ve got to be a gentleman, Hater.”

“Right, right, are we going to dance or just stand here holding one another?” Hater complained. He didn’t want to admit to Wander that he enjoyed holding Wander in his arms again. 

“Well, if you want to lead, just start moving your hips. Swaying back and forth, slow and smooth movements, you don’t have to move very much,” Wander explained. “Just lift your foot your weight is not on and slide that foot a little forward, back, or sideways, and I’ll follow the way you move.” Hater stared down at his feet as he began to sway. Wander swayed with him from side to side. “There you go, Hater, you got it!” 

“You’re kidding me? This is all it takes to dance?” Hater grinned. “This is easy. I can do this!”

“You’re doing great, Hatey!” Wander agreed. “Now, let’s see if we can teach you the step touch.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hours later, Hater had managed to learn not only slow dancing but an entire choreographed dance that Wander had apparently created for him and some of the other Watchdogs. Hater was getting tired from all the moves and dances. Wander insisted they practice one last slow dance and then break for lunch. Hater agreed but managed to get Wander to agree to make lunch afterwards.

“But no sandwiches,” Hater pointed an accusing finger at Wander.

“Sure, Hatey, whatever you want.” Wander grabbed the hand connected to the finger in his face and stuck it on his hip. “One last spin!” 

Hater inhaled deeply and began to sway then moved his feet. Wander followed his lead and soon enough the two were twirling around the large room. This was a faster dance than their first had been which showed Hater’s progress. He held a hand up above Wander’s head and twirled him, to Wander’s delight. Wander twirled and when Hater brought him back towards him, he dipped Wander’s smaller frame, bending over to ensure that he had a good grip on the trusting body.

Their faces were dangerously close now. Hater glanced at Wander’s lips and then at his eyes just in time to catch Wander’s eyes move back up from his own lips. They were already so close that it would be harder to untangle without kissing than to just move in and close the small gap.

“That was great, Hater. Then this would be the perfect time to kiss Dominator if she seemed willing for it.” Wander smiled as he reminded Hater of why they were in that position.

“Right,” Hater jerked away, dropping Wander onto his back.

“Oof, but try not to drop her.” Wander rubbed at his back as he sat up. “That’ll ruin the mood and I don’t think Dominator would like that.”

Hater didn’t say anything, just nodded as he crossed his arms defensively. The Watchdog playing piano didn’t seem to notice that they had finished dancing. Hater tapped his foot impatiently and then sent a small lightning bolt to fry the piano man. The Watchdog slumped over the keys with one long, last groan emitting from the instrument as Hater smirked.

“What do you want for lunch? Since sandwiches are out, maybe I could do some sort of salad, like a pasta salad.” Wander wondered, looking at Hater for any signs of approval. “I should probably go ask Peepers and Sylvia too.”

“Nah, you go and start making the food. I’m sure whatever you make will taste awesome; it always does. I’m going to go make sure Peepers isn’t still lazing about.” Hater stormed out of the room, glad for the excuse to finally get away from Wander. The cheerful called out a goodbye behind Hater’s retreating form but he wasn’t going to grace Wander with a reply. 

The morning had taken a toll on Hater. Not only was the dance Wander had created for Hater difficult to remember the moves, and not trip over a Watchdog in the process, but it had also been emotionally draining. There was so much touching involved. Wander was a hands-on teacher, literally. He never hesitated to physically move Hater’s hand or foot position. It had all been very frustrating to Hater because he kept fighting any effect that Wander’s touches had on him.

Luckily, he could take his frustrations out on Peepers now.

“Peepers!” Hater shouted as he kicked down the commander’s door.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Peepers shouted as he sat up quickly in bed, pulling his covers up.

Hater placed his hands on his hips. “It is exactly as it looks. You are being lazy!” Hater accused.

Peepers looked around his bedroom and, upon noticing that it was empty besides the two of them, he settled his sheets back down over his lap. “Oh um, yep, sorry, sir, you caught me. But I am done being lazy and ready for your commands!” Peepers jumped out of bed and saluted. Then he began to make his bed. “What do you want me to--”

Hater face planted onto Peepers bed. “It’s not fair, Peepers!” 

“What isn’t fair, sir?” Peepers asked.

“I spent the whole morning with Wander and he is so good at this romancing thing. He taught me a whole song and dance to impress Dominator.” Hater sighed and rolled over to look sadly up at the ceiling. “There’s no way Dominator is going to be able to resist me now. Wander is just too flarping romantic. I’ll be able to sweep Dominator right off her feet.”

Peepers hesitated before he hoisted himself back up onto the edge of the bed. “Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it, Lord Hater?”

Hater sighed heavily and grumbled, “I guess.”

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself, sir, and you’re usually very sure of yourself.” Peepers commented.

“I spent the whole morning dancing with Wander and now I’m angry and confused! I have nothing to be sure of right now.” Hater paused for a moment as he reconsidered his words. “Well, besides the fact that I’m the greatest, I’m still sure about that.”

Peepers rolled his eyes. “Alright, you’re unsure of your feelings then, again. Great,” Peepers stood up and began to put his uniform to rights. “If you don’t mind me asking, sir, what is it that you like about Dominator?” 

“Ugh, everyone keeps asking me that like it’s not obvious or something! She’s pretty, she’s cool, and she’s evil.” Hater rattled off the list, ticking them off on his fingers.

“Okay, and what do you like about,” Peepers sighed as he placed his helmet on, “Wander?”

“I’m not supposed to like Wander anymore, Peepers.” Hater crossed his arms with a glare as he reminded his commander.

“Right, well, what _did_ you like about him?” Peepers restated the question.

“Well, I liked how he made me feel special. I don’t know, like when he listened to me, he was interested in what I was saying. Sometimes I feel like you only listen to me because I’m paying you.” Hater pouted.

“No, sir, I only listen to you because I’m afraid of what you’ll do if I don’t pay attention to you.” Peepers mumbled.

“What was that?” Hater asked, sitting up on the bed.

“Nothing sir, nothing. So you liked the attention Wander gave you?” Peepers encouraged him to continue.

“Yeah, and also, the little things he did for me. Like the way he would make me cookies, or pick out my favorite robe for me to wear, how he always reached out for my hand because he just liked touching me.” Hater stared whimsically out the window in Peeper’s room at the passing stars. 

“Okay,” Peepers stated after he realized Hater wasn’t going to say anything more. “You liked the things that Wander did and how they made you feel. Do you think Dominator will do that for you?”

Hater glared like the window had offended him. “I don’t know. I don’t really know anything about her.”

“Aside from her being pretty, evil, and cool.” Peepers reminded.

“Right, yeah, that’s all I know about her. That’s it,” Hater stood from the bed and walked towards the window. “Also, she likes music because Wander asked her, so I guess that’s one thing we have in common.”

“Honestly, that’s a better start than I thought you’d have, sir.” Peepers admitted. When Hater didn’t respond and continued to stare out of the window, Peepers sighed and approached him. “Sir, if you don’t mind my honesty, I really think you shouldn’t be worried about whether you’ll end up with Dominator or Wander.”

“This is my future, Peepers, my happiness is at stake; of course I’m going to worry!” Hater yelled. 

Peepers was happy for a typical Hater reaction. He did not want to deal with a moping Hater again. “Right, but, this is Wander’s plan for you. Wander’s plans always work out for the best, no matter how hard we try otherwise.” His hand rested on Hater’s back to comfort him. “As your commander and most trusted advisor, I say just relax, go with what Wander has planned and everything will turn out okay in the end.”

Hater puffed up his chest, ready to argue, only to deflate when there was a knock on the open doorway. “I like the open-door policy you have on the ship,” Sylvia quipped as she stared at the destroyed door lying on the ground. “Are you nerds ready for lunch or what? Wander made way too much, as usual.”

“Did he think we needed a guide on our own ship?” Peepers narrowed his eye at her.

Sylvia shrugged. “I figured he didn’t need my help. I might as well look out for you two. If you two spend too much time alone while we’re on this ship you could possibly come up with some stupid plan to destroy us or something.”

“Not today, that was on our agenda for tomorrow. We alternate on planning to destroy you and planning on getting Hater a date. Every now and again we might find a spare day to plan a planet takeover.” Peepers ended sarcastically, making Sylvia chuckle. Hater frowned and looked between the two. 

“When did you two get so chummy?” Hater asked.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Peepers waved off the accusation. “Are you ready for lunch, Lord Hater?” Hater narrowed his eyes untrustingly but led the way out of Peepers room.

It was only midday but Hater felt like there had been a span of months shoved until the morning. He was exhausted, but there was still so much more left to do. After all, he and Wander had a plan but now they had to put it into action. That meant, they needed Dominator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Hater a sad masturbation scene back in The Missing Scenes so it only seemed fair that Wander got his own.
> 
> As always, feel free to talk/yell at me on Tumblr!   
> http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/


End file.
